Take My Breath Away
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: I can't really see Danny with Linda, so I wanted to experiment with Danny & Jackie! Also, the love scene is one that I wrote myself, so I'm not stealing from anyone! ENJOY!


**Take My Breath Away  
>Pairing: Jackie Curatola and Daniel "Danny" Reagan<br>TV Show: Blue Bloods  
>AN: I can't really see Danny with Linda, so I wanted to experiment with Danny & Jackie! Also, the love scene is one that I wrote myself, so I'm not stealing from anyone! ENJOY!**

Jackie let her hand curl into a fist before reaching up to knock on the door to Danny's new apartment. Within minutes, it was answered by the tenant himself. "Are you busy right now?" she asked him softly. He shook his head in silence, and Jackie made her move then. Stepping forward, Jackie wrapped her slender hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to fuse their lips together. She felt his tongue press against the seam of her lips and she welcomed the intrusion, her jaw slackening even as Jackie felt Danny pick her up in his arms, kicking the door shut behind them.

He sat down on the couch with her in his lap and finally lifted his head, allowing both of them time to catch their breath. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her, his voice thick with huskiness and his hand gentle, soft as it reached out to carefully caress her cheek. Jackie paused his touch mid-caress before moving to straddle him, her legging-covered thighs trapping him between her legs. Crossing her arms down by her sides, she peeled her emerald green sweater dress over her head, baring her red-and-black lace covered breasts to his gaze.

Danny's hands moved to cup the familiar weight before she reached behind her to unclasp the fastener, loosening the cups and leaving Jackie naked from the waist up. "Does this look like the body of a woman who isn't sure?" she said, her smile teasing as she gently bit down on her lower lip, her white teeth worrying the skin there. His smile turned her insides to mush and his laugh vibrated through her. Jackie cut him off by pressing her lips to his once more. He took the kiss a step further by letting his tongue seek entrance to the opening seam.

Their arms wrapped around each other as Danny picked her up in his strong arms while she wrapped her legs around his waistline so he could carry her into his bedroom. Once there, Danny set her down by the bed before walking back to close and lock the door. Upon his return to Jackie's side, the reformed bad boy cop began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. When he'd let the last one slip free of its hole, he let Jackie part the material and push it off his shoulders & onto the floor.

She sat on the edge of the bed and he followed her, their gazes locking as his hands rested on either side of her. Lowering his head, Danny's mouth pulled her tender, aching breast inside. His wicked, wicked tongue swept over, around, and the desire made its presence known right then. It swept through them both, pulling them into a world that was all their own. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Detective Curatola," he told her when he lifted his head.

"Did I say you could talk, Detective Reagan? Now hush up and don't say anything until I say you can," she told him, her lips reaching inward to brush over his once, twice, before he suddenly flipped them so that they lay side by side, facing each other. His hands wrapped around her back, pulling her close until their noses could touch, and he leaned in to kiss her softly. His lips firm and his touch soft, Danny let them start on a journey that was slow and began a trail of fire inside Jackie.

It started with a tingling sensation in her curling toes, traveling upward into her legs – which had wrapped around him once again so that it made things easier when he could be inside her. It kept going further up, to the very core of her, making Jackie gasp softly into Danny's mouth. He aligned her more fully into him and she let her legs wrap even more around his waist. They rocked together for a few minutes before she pulled away. "I need to feel you inside me, right here, right now," she told him, and he could feel the desperation in her fingers as they reached to free him from the pain of his now too-tight jeans. He helped her, their hands meeting in occasional brushes as they finally got the jeans off and tossed aside.

Danny returned the favor, his lips trailing up the smooth, satin skin of her endless legs. He finally paused at his wanted destination: the nest of dark blonde curls, which were being hidden from his sight by panties that matched her bra and Danny gulped down what was left of his courage as he looked at the woman he was falling in love with. That _word_ made him stop and turn away from Jackie. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked him, her soft, cool touch moving over his back. He turned back to face her, his eyes boring into hers as his trembling hands reached out to cup her face.

"If I told you I was in love with you, what would you say?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and filled with passion, lust, desire, from the few kisses they'd shared, and he could feel her body tremble as he held her face.

She hesitated then leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling away slightly. "I would say that I'm in love with you too," her soft voice responded to his sudden proclamation. Jackie leaned in for another kiss and Danny deepened it, moving them until they were both lying back on the bed. She felt him let out a guttural groan – making her smile into their resumed make-out session – at the feel of her hardened nipples against his bare chest. With a few quick tugs, the two of them were finally skin to skin.

He decided he couldn't wait anymore and reached over, tugging open the top drawer of the bedside table so he could withdraw a packet. Jackie silently took it from him, rolling it onto him. Danny rolled them until Jackie was on top then thrust upward gently and she stretched to accommodate him, his big hands resting somewhere between her backside and her hips. The sight of her breasts – bare to his gaze, mouth and hands – had him pushing deeper into her and Jackie gasped at the burning sensation before she began to move.

Jackie's hips rotated in slow circular movements but it wasn't enough for Danny. Frustrated, he flipped them again so he was back to being in control, thrusting faster, harder. She fisted her hands into the wrinkled sheets and as Danny took her mouth in heated kiss, his hands went in search of hers, linking their fingers together. His rhythm sped up and one hand broke free to reach down between them so he could send her tumbling over the edge of oblivion with him. Jackie's body shook while she tore her mouth away from his, and with a final thrust, they went over together.


End file.
